Friendship for all time
by xBlankPaperzx
Summary: Cody Rhodes and Jess O/C; a friendship that has gone through everything...but can this friendship be toughed out when life throws them a curveball?
1. Prologue

Friends at birth, friends through elementary, middle, and high school, and now going to college. Thats about 18 years for these two friends. Being only 3 years apart they have been through it all. Starting school, friendships, relationships, you name it; Cody and Jess were never far from one another.

Cody was only three years old when his fathers college buddy welcomed his only daughter Jessica to the world. Of course due to the fathers being friends, these two youngins were bound to become friends. But what is to be expected when this friendship isnt the only thing that one of these friends want and life starts to become more than a day at the park. Only time will tell when you have a **"Friendship for all time"**

**Disclaimer:**

**This story starts out reflecting back on the years that these two have been friends. The real part doesnt start until chapter 6 which I am trying to type a chapter everynight. But if there isnt an addition everyday I apologize. Again I love the feedback, suggestions are welcome. I hope you enjoy. **

**--xBlankPaperzx**


	2. 1995

_Year: 1995 _

'Higher Cody, Higher!' 7 year old Jessica Flair shrieked as her best friend Cody pushed her on the swings at the park located right behind the young kids homes.

'I am trying Jess' 10 year old Cody Rhodes answered back to his friend.

Since Jessica was born Cody was always around. They had "become best friends since the day she was born." Cody would always say when asked about his best friend.

Now that they were in the same school they were never apart, always going to the park, walking through the halls together. Sure they would pick on each other but in the deepness of everything they both were always there for each other.

Cody's dad WWE Legend Dusty Rhodes and his longtime buddy the Nature Boy Ric Flair go so far back. Thanks to these two men for the relationship that Cody and Jessica have. Coming from families that share a tight bond reflected on how these two were always attached at the hip.

'Cody you are not going high enough; you know that I like to go high' Jessica said down to her friend. Cody stopped the swing the next time that she came back towards him.

'You know what then maybe you should push yourself,' Cody laughed as Jessica hopped off the swing. She stood there her brown hair pulled back into a pony tail with her Sunday shorts and tank top had sand stains already on them. Her bare feet now tinting a slight shade of brown due to the sand beneath her feet. With her hands on her hips, she sighed,

'Maybe you just need to learn how to push, wimp' Jessica said as she took of running. The word wimp always got Cody to chase her.

'Why you little brat.' Cody started to run after his friend until the both tripped and rolled down the hill.

Laughing and they landed together almost right atop of each other. Jessica looked towards Cody as he smiled.

Cody's brown hair had little pieces of grass stuck in between the spikes and his brown eyes were filled with laughter.

Jessica began to breathe normally after laying there for a moment. She looked up and seen the sun was about to set over the Western horizon.

'I should get going home. You know how my dad can be.' Jessica stated starting to get up from the grass that is until Cody pulled her back down.

'But your dad knows that you are with me, so he wont have a problem.' Cody smiled as Jessica laid back down taking in that what Cody was saying was absolutely true.

'Jessica Marie!' a males voice rang out into the night sky.

'Speak of the parental.' Cody said sighing to the fact that his best friend had to go. His smile turned to a frown as they both got up as Jessica acknowledged her father by yelling back that she was coming.

As they walked up the hill toward their houses another male voice rang about the cool night.

'Cody!' Dusty was now yelling for Cody to come in as well.

'Coming dad I am walking Jessica home' Cody said and then smiled towards Jessica whom was also smiling back.

'Hey Cody, before we get back to the house. I know that I am only 7 and you are just now 10 I have to asked you something.' Jessica looked nervously as her best friend stopped in his tracks.

'What is it?' Cody asked in response.

'We will always be friends forever right?' Jessica asked starting to blush at the fact.

Being only at the age of 10 Cody knew exactly what he had to say,

'Jessica we will always be friends. No matter what may happen. From now until forever we will always have each other.' Cody reassured his best friend.

The two kids continued walking both smiling knowing that even with everything they were going to face, nothing would ever come in between the friendship that they shared.

Cody walked Jessica to her back door where now his dad and her dad were talking.

'Jessica get on inside and take your shower and get into bed.' Ric Flair addressed his daughter.

'Yes daddy,' she gave him a smile and then turned to Cody and they hugged.

Cody whispered in her ear, 'Always'

'Same goes for you too Cody. Get going to you have chores to do tomorrow.' Dusty Rhodes instructed his son.

As both kids headed into their own house, the dads looked at each other.

'What are we going to do when they reach middle, even high school?' Dusty thought.

'I dont know but I can tell you something my friend, the way they are as friends we at least know both of them will always have someone in their corner to back them up. Who knows what is going to happen in the future years. To tell the truth I think I may have to just keep Jessica in her room around your boy.' Ric laughed.

Dusty laughed right with him, 'You know Ric, it may be hard to keep my son away from your daughter but also tough to keep them from each other.'

The dads laughed together and headed to their homes, never realizing that what they had always thought about just may be coming to a reality.

First Chapter Ever on FF (FanFiction). It may not be that great of a start. I tried. Comments and Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance to those who do read. Let me know what you think.

**-xBlankPaperzx**


	3. 1999

_Year: September, 1999_

Now 11, Jessica began digging through the piles of clothing that lay upon her floor. She had already tried on almost 10 different outfites already this morning. It was the the first day of 7th Grade and things couldnt be getting better. She would finally be able to see her best friend Cody after almost two months of not seeing him because he was at football camp. He would be starting his Freshman year today, but Jessica wasn't nervous because the 9th graders still had to share part of the Middle School, at least that is what she still thought.

'Jessica Marie you better hurry, I am taking you to school in 5 minutes.' her father yelled up to her.

'But daddy I dont know what to wear. I seriously have been looking all over.' Jessica let a little whine as she heard her father come up the stairs.

'Jessica you are only 11 years old, please dont be one of the early birds that start to worry about how they look, the type of make-up they have or anything like that. You will look just fine in jeans and a t-shirt. Why are you so worried about how you look anyways?' her concerned father, Ric Flair asked as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Jessica looked back from her closet with a bewildered look and answered,

'Oh, uh...no reason just you uh...you never know who you are going to meet or. or ...or run into. You know its important to try and make a good first impression daddy.' Jessica said stumbling over a basket that she didnt notice on the floor.

Ric shook his head. His daughter was right, but he had a feeling deep inside that this had something to do with the boy next door.

_Over at the Rhodes home_

'Cody Garrett! You better hurry up I have a meeting that I have to get you and I cant afford you being late to school on the first day.' Dusty Rhodes called up to his son.

Grunting a now 14 year old Cody blankly looked at the clock that read _7:45 A.M. _

Cody grunted again and flipped over to his stomach and making the pillow cover his head. He was exhausted, being away for the last two months off at a football camp that he really never wanted to go to in the first place, he just got in last night and now having to be up this early, was beginning to take a toll.

'Come on Cody, I know I hated the first day of school too but just think you get to see all of your friends again,' Dusty was cut off by Cody popping up and saying,

'Yeah everyone that said that we would "chill out" over the summer. Great friends dad.' He mumbled placing the pillow over his head once again.

'You didnt let me finish. You will finally get to see Jess again if you get your bum out of bed.' his father exclaimed.

Cody immediatly popped up and Dusty seen that smile form across his sons face. Cody immediatly got out of bed and started to throw on clothes. He grabbed his blue polo jeans, a Nike shirt, messed up his hair a little. As he fumbled trying to find his hat, his father just looked on and started laughing.

'I take it someone wants to go to school today huh?' Dusty laughed holding up Cody's Nike hat that he was looking all over for.

'Yeah dad I am going today. Believe me' Cody said dashing down the stairs skipping the last three at the bottom.

'Cody, your breakfast?' his mother said but it was too late Cody was already out the door like a bat out of its cave.

Cody ran through the grass barely holding onto his bag when he was greated by Mrs. Flair outside getting ready to get in the car.

'Please dont tell me I missed her' Cody said stopping in his tracks.

'No Cody she is right inside. Ric will be taking her to school soon. You can ask him if you can get a ride from him as well.' Mrs. Flair said as Cody smiled.

'Thank you, Mrs Flair.' he said as he darted for the front door meeting Ric right in the door way.

'Cody my boy how you doing?' Ric asked as he embraced the boy with a pat on the back.

'Doing good Ric. Hey uh where's Jess?' he asked hoping that he wouldnt say that she was already at school.

'She should be down any minute. Why dont you go sit on the couch and when she comes into the kitchen I will tell her to grab something of mine in the living room.' Ric suggested as a surprise to his daughter.

'Sounds good.' Cody agreed as he walked into the living room. He could hear Jess playing her radio and singing along to it upstairs. Cody shook his head laughing to himself at the song that was plaing.

After about three minutes Cody heard Jess coming down the stairs,

'Alright dad lets go. You rushed me to get ready and now you aren't even ready.' She said leaning against the wall.

'Ok, ok we will get going can you go grab my wallet out of the living room sweetie?' Ric asked.

Jessica looked at her dad with a strange look on his face. 'Uh dad? Your wallet is right there on the table' she stated.

_"Think Ric Think" _he tried to think and then he got it.

'I meant that there is a sheet of paper with the heading WWE on the top of the bins in there can you grab it please?' Ric said as he witnessed his daughter drop her school bag and start to walk into the living room.

_"3...2...1"_

'CODY!' he heard his daughter cry as he smiled.

Cody and Jess instantly hugged. Jess was so excited to see him. Being three years apart and finally being able to see him after two whole months of not seeing him felt good to be getting a hug from her best friend. The chatted for a little bit until Ric told them both to get into the car, that he was driving them both to school.

While in the car, Cody spoke of football camp and how much he just wanted to come home every day. They talked about what Jess had done over the summer and that she had started taking up dance again.

'We are here at your school Cody.' Ric stated.

Both of the kids looked at each other like _"What?"_

'Dad this is the High School. They said that 9th graders would still have to share with the Middle School at least until 3rd Quarter.' Jess said trying to correct her father.

'Nope the email that was sent out this morning said this is where all 9th graders are to report.' Ric said.

Jess and Cody gave each other a look and then Cody started out the door.

After closing the door he waved back to Jess as she looked at him as if asking the same question.

Jessica watched her best friend walk towards the door. This was going to be a really bad day she could already tell. Not being able to spend at least the first day of school with her best friend was bad enough. Now knowing that he would be at an entirely different school until next summer made her face go sad. As they drove off Jess looked back wishing that this was all just a bad dream and that she would wake up soon.

**-Thank you to all those who are reading this. I am sorry that it took so long to get Chapter 2 up and going. I am in the works of typing up Chapter 3 so I hope that I wont have you all waiting too long. **

**How do you like it so far? Should I add anything? Take anything away? Let me know. Thank you again for reading.**

**Props to: flipflops and gurl42069; for being the first to comment on the story. Thank you much.**

**--xBlankPaperzx**


	4. 99 2000 New Years Eve

_Year: 1999; New Years Eve Party_

It has been four months since Cody and Jess found of the news that they would not be attending the same school. He was always busy now with football practice and now starting hockey that they have seen each other maybe 10 times in the last few months. Jess was doing great in school participating in many different activities, and doing so many things...but she was missing one thing and one thing only...her best friend.

'Jessica you better be getting ready up there you know we are leaving in about an hour.' Jess's dad Ric yelled up to her.

'Sure thing dad,' Jess answered and she tossed her now third pair of shoes back into the closet. Over the loud clunk she didnt hear her door start to open or heard her mom walk in.

'Jess honey are you okay?' her mother who was already dressed and ready to go sat on the edge of her bed straightening out the silk fabric of Jess's dress that was laid out over the bed.

'Mom I am fine just been thinking that is all. I mean with school and everything its just been going crazy.' Jess said never once taking her eyes from the pile of shows in front of her.

'I bet it doensn't help that Cody isn't around much anymore does it baby?' her mom asked noting that her daughters head popped up at his name.

'Well...I mean...Mom it's just been hard. I miss him' she said sitting down next to her mother on the bed.

'Well dont you worry baby.' she stated and she started to brush through Jess' hair. 'You will see Cody tonight at the Party he told your father the other night that he would be there.' she finished smiling.

Jess looked up at her mom with a smile that shone so bright. She hugged her mom.

'Are you sure that he is going to be there, I really dont want to get my hopes up and then he isn't there mom.' Jess stated starting to slide on her nylons. Growing up fast did sure seem to happen in her home.

'As far as I know sweetie...as far as I know. I will leave you to get dressed and just remember try to have a good time tonight no matter what the outcome.' her mother said as she smiled and shut the door behind herself.

Jess jumped onto her bed. Going to this annual New Years Eve party seemed like a bad idea at first but now knowing that her best friend was going to be there made it all the better. She landed on her back on her bed and smiled thinking of how great it was going to be.

_Over at the Rhodes household:_

Cody was just finishing up buttoning the last button to his blue dress shirt. Getting ready for a party like this was always sometimes annoying to him, he hated dressing up nice just for a party that was mainly going to be adults.

'Cody my boy are you almost ready to go we have to be there in less than an hour?' Dusty asked poking his head into his sons room.

'Yeah dad I am almost ready.' The sould difference in his voice started to show his maturity. As he reached for his shoes he looked over to his dad and right before his dad shut the door he yelled out.

'Hey dad, do you know if the Flairs are going?' he said taking a seat on his bed getting ready to place his shoes on.

'I believe so I am not sure I have not talked to Ric all day and last I heard they didnt know if they were going.' Dusty said to his son.

Cody sighed, 'Thanks dad that is all I needed' he stated as he began putting on his shoes now a little disappointed that he didn't accept the offer from Derick, one of his new friends from the High School.

He continued to get ready when he glanced out the window and noticed that the lights to the Flair home were dark as can be.

_"I guess she isn't going to be there" _he thought to himself and he slumped down the stairs.

'Cody are you ready now because we have to get going?' Dusty spoke to his son as he tightened his neck tie one last time before grabbing his jacket.

'Hey dad is it too late to be dropped off at Dericks?' Cody asked placing his jacket on.

'I suppose not I can drop you off on the way there if you really want.'

Cody took one last look over to the Flair's home and nodded to his dad.

_At the New Years Eve Party held by Vince McMahon_

'Jess would you please cheer up I am sure that they will be here any minute.' Jess's mom reassured Jess who was sitting there playing with the straw in her glass.

Something told her to look up and when she did she seen Mr & Mrs. Rhodes being greeted by Linda McMahon. Her eyes lit up bright when she noticed the now tall Cody following behind his mother and father.

'Didn't I tell you Jess?' Jess's mom asked as she noticed her daughter smile.

She watched Cody and his family make the rounds and that is until her father waved for Dusty to come over. Cody still had his eyes glued to the floor.

'Cody boy you are getting taller by the minute. How is school going for you boy?' Ric asked and as Cody raised his head he noticed that Jess was sitting at the table as well.

'It's going great sir, thank you but hold on.' He smiled and started walking over to Jess.

Jess smiled when Cody came next to her.

'Are you just going to stand there or do you give your best friend a hug?' Cody asked as he opened his arms for her. Jess instantly stood up and hugged her best friend.

'I have missed you Cody.' she said still hugging him.

'Dont you think that I have missed you too? Just because we barely see each other does not mean that you are not my best friend Jess.' he said as they finished hugging and Cody escorted her to the table.

'I know Cody you will always be my best friend. Why arnt you at some other great party?' She asked him as she took her seat back at the table where the parents had cleared to go amongst themselves.

'When I seen the lights in your house completely dark I realized that you guys were here or at the grandparents and I did mention to my dad about a party that one of my buddies was holding. I did ask if I could go, but then I thought that I would take a chance and see if you were here. So we could do exactly this.' he said smiling at her.

Jess looked up at him and smiled, just wishing that things could go back to the way things used to be.

For the next three hours, Cody and Jess just sat and talked about anything and everything that came to thier minds. At about 11:50 is when Cody reached out and asked Jess if she would like to dance.

Jess took his hand as he lead her to the floor and they both smiled when they reached the floor. Onlookers including thier parents watched as the young friends began to sway back and forth.

'Jess I want to thank you for being here tonight. It made my night being able to talk to you again and see you for more that just a little while.' Cody said as his hands were gracefully on her sides.

'No thank you Cody for coming too when you could have been somewhere else you chose to be here.' she said smiling up at her best friend.

They continued dancing until the noticed the crowd starting to count down.

**"5...4...3...2...1 Happy New Year" **everyone in the room rang out.

The friends smiled at each other happy to bring in the new year together again. That is when Cody did the unthinkable.

He slowly leaned in and planted a small kiss right onto Jess's lips. Nothing more than just a peck.

After the celebration had ended Jess and Cody were saying thier goodbyes when he leaned down and kissed her cheek and whispered I am sorry in her ear. She smiled back up at him showing that it was okay.

As they left thier seperate ways both families got home about the same time and both of them ran to thier rooms and waved goodnight.

Cody slumped into his bed and started to think if what he did was wrong or right, and as he drifted off to sleep...he didnt care.

Jess slowly slipped into bed thinking about what Cody had done...and at that moment nothing would have made the night better.

**Hey everyone - sorry that it took me sooo long to get this next chapter up. I moved and didnt have internet for the longest. But I am back now and ready to start up again with Cody and Jess. Thank you to all of those who have read and left comments. Let me know how you think this chapter is or if I should change anything? Do you have a thought on what you would like to see happen next? **

**Leave me a comment or a message and let me know; Readers thoughts will be taken into consideration. D**

**Thank you again.**

**xBlankPaperzx**


End file.
